Dont Judge A Book By Its Cover
by TehDarkEmperess
Summary: {AU} You Know they say dont judge a book by its cover... well you may want to listen to that saying. This meeting starts with a book, but I would think very carefully behind it, look behind what meets the eye... focuses on Eclare, and Beckdam in later chapters. Rated M, for what is to come...
1. Enchanted

**Hey everyone, and welcome to my new fanfic. Hopefully I won't let this die, like my other fanfics….**

**But I actually got this one planned out; I don't know how long it will be, or how long it will take to write. I only have time to write during some of my lunch breaks at school, so I won't have fixed updates time, but I hope you guys will stick with me though this**

**With author notes, they will either be apologise for lateness (if I haven't updated in over a month), or to give you information.**

**I'll start giving you information in a authors note at the end of the chapter, but for the moment, let's start this story.**

**Beta read!**

….

* * *

"Eli, will you stop slouching around and do something? It's two o'clock and you haven't even changed out of your sleepwear." Eli sighed and glanced up from the comic book he was reading, glaring at the girl who was standing in the doorway to his room.

"Just fuck off, Kath." he stated, turning his attention back to his comic book. He heard footsteps and he groaned when a pair of hands ripped the comic book from his grasp.

"Don't fuck off me, Elijah." Kathleen said, holding the comic book high above her head. "You have been in here for five days now and I swear to god, I'm fed up of having to cook for you and even reminding you that you need to sleep."

"Im very content with eating junk food," Eli simply replied, "You just insist I eat something properly cooked."

"Because I'm not letting you fall to pieces after one fucking incident." Kathleen stated, dropping the comic book back into Eli's lap and walking over to the only window in the room, which was covered in thick black curtains. "For fuck sake Eli, You were perfectly fine until that incident. Now, you're hiding in your room." Eli hissed when Kathleen pulled the curtains open, letting the room see sunlight for the first time in days.

"You have twenty minutes to freshen yourself up before I'm dragging you out of this house. You're coming to the bookstore with me."

"Why do I have to go to the bookstore with you?" Eli muttered, covering his eyes with his arms to block the sunlight.

"Because it's either that, or going with Adam to his appointment." Kathleen stated, leaning over Eli and pulling his arms away from his face. Eli groaned and swatted her away, sitting up and rubbing his eyes, blinking a few times to try and get used to the light.

"Look, I'll buy you some new books, okay? If that will make you feel better." Kathleen smiled briefly before walking out into the other room and shutting the door behind her.

Eli moaned slightly, and fell back onto his bed, his head lying on his arm, staring up at the ceiling. After a while, he managed to sit back up again, reaching for a t-shirt lying at the end of his bed and pulling it on, wrinkling his nose slightly at the scent of alcohol that covered his body.

He slid off his bed and went over to his chest of drawers, rummaging for a few moments before pulling out a grey Wombat band t-shirt and a pair of jeans that were almost clean, other than the slight sign of a pasta incident a week ago near the knee.

He bundled them up and walked them before pulling open the door and walking into the main area of his shared apartment. He spotted Adam lounging on the couch, stabbing what looked like every single button on his xbox controller as he tried to kill a guy on Call of Duty.

"You're going to break the control if you continue doing that." Eli smiled, heading over to the bathroom.

"Nice of you to finally show your face after goodness knows how long." Adam called back, his gaze still focused on his game.

"It's been five days Adam." Eli sighed, entering the bathroom and locking it behind him. He chucked the bundle of clothes onto the top of the toilet. He leaned into the shower, putting his arm forward, carefully placing his hand on the switch. After a few seconds of getting ready, he turned the switch and the second the water began to fall from the shower head, he shot his hand, arm, and body out of the shower.

Sighing he began to undress himself, first pulling off his t-shirt and discarding it onto the floor and then slipping off his black lounge pants and boxers. He grabbed his boxers and chucked them onto his clean clothes before stepping into the shower. He sighed and let the water drench his skin, running his hand though his hair.

He leaned his back against the glass, breathing slowly, not really sure what he was feeling at the moment. The first pain had left him, leaving him with so many emotions. It was confusing what he was actually feeling, though he knew he actually needed to take his pills today, as if he was going to have to leave the house, he didn't want to have an attack in the middle of public.

He grabbed the soap off the floor outside of the shower and began to rid himself of the stench of alcohol on him, being carefully of the bruises that ran up his arm.

After getting rid of the stench and putting some shampoo and conditioner through his greasy hair, he turned the water off and grabbed a towel off the rack, running it all along his body to dry himself. He pulled on his boxers and jeans before placing the towel over his head and rubbing it backwards and forwards. He smirked when he had finished and saw his reflection in the mirror, his hair standing on air and looking like he had been in a wind storm.

He slipped the Wombat t-shirt over his head and began sorting his hair out. When he thought he looked presentable, he unlocked the bathroom and walked back into the living room.

"There, now you don't look like an alcoholic." Kathleen said, sitting on the armrest of one of the chairs, tying up the laces of her black doc martins.

"Ha ha, very funny." Eli said, pretending to laugh, before walking over to the kitchen area and pulling out a cup from one of the cupboards.

"Still, it's nice to see you back on your feet." Adam stated, pausing his game and leaning over the back of the sofa, so he could get a good look an Eli.

"I locked myself away for five days, it's no big deal." Eli snapped, filling up the glass with water and grabbing his rucksack that lay discarded exactly where he left it five days ago, under the kitchen table.

"Still, that's still a pretty long time." Adam stated, his eyes watching Eli open the front pocket of his bag and pull out a tub of pills.

"I locked myself away for longer so drop it." Eli spat, taking two pills from the tub, placing them into his mouth before taking a huge swig of water.

"And it was when all of us were in a fucking hard place, so it didn't just affect you Eli." Kathleen said angrily, grabbing Eli's converses off the floor and throwing them across the room at him, smashing into the kitchen counter.

"Can we all just forget about it?!" Eli snapped, feeling anger rage though his body, grabbing his converses off the floor and pulled them on, not caring that he wasn't wearing socks.

"Both of you cool it, or it's going to end up like World War Two again." Adam said calmly, noticing the anger filling the room, "Kath drop it, okay? Eli is out now and that is all that matters. And Eli, please don't get into a fight again. I don't want to have to explain to the hospital why you have a broken nose, okay?"

"Fine," Eli stated, breathing heavily to calm himself down. He closed the lid to his pills and left them on the kitchen counter, grabbing his rucksack and swinging it over his shoulder.

"You ready to go?" Eli asked.

"Yep" Kathleen cried cheerfully, jumping upwards, her hair tumbling down her back.

…..

* * *

"Should have known" Eli laughed, watching Kathleen run over into the manga section as soon as they entered the book store.

"It's for my art project" Kathleen stated in her defence, standing on the tip of her toes, running her hands over the spines, mouthing the titles to herself, checking whether she had it, needed it, wanted it, or if it wasn't her type.

"Of course," he replied, full knowing how much his friend loved manga, causing her to pursue art as an option for her career. He let Kathleen go and walked around the store, occasionally picking a book off the shelf and examining it, only to be disappointed on spotting they were either not as interesting as he first thought, or were some corny dark romance.

Groaning with boredom, he decided to head to the gothic section, and try to find something gory, knowing that Adam would want to borrow it too if it involved a lot of juicy death and was totally psycho. He began looking, and soon came across something that seemed to fit what he was looking for. It was about fairies, which normally would have put Eli off straight away, however, the writers had made it so they were all hunters, hunting humans for sport, and it looked actually pretty good, and judging by the reviews, a pretty good read.

He shrugged his rucksack onto the floor and dropped down next to it, leaning his back against the shelves, shuffling around for a moment until he had gotten comfortable. He opened the book carefully, and began to read the first page.

Suddenly, he felt a huge weight hit his legs, and a voice cursing under their breath. Eli looked up, and was about to say he was sorry, when he froze, unable to speak.

Standing in front of him, rubbing her leg in pain, was one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen. She had wavy shoulder length hair that fell down her back. She had slightly pale skin, but it look as smooth as silk in Eli's eyes, and her soft waterfall blue summer dress and skinny jeans clung to her curves perfectly. However, what captured Eli the most was her eyes, they were the most brilliant shade of blue he had ever seen, he doubted he had ever seen a shade of blue like them before.

...

Clare entered the book store, not really sure what she wanted to get, but she was sure she would find something she would like. Walking carefully though the rows of shelves, she ran her fingers across the smooth wood, her eyes darting backwards and forwards, trying to find something that captured her eye. She had a look at some of the dark romance section, however she found all of them she had either already read, or didn't look very good. Sighing, she decided to have a look in the gothic section, feeling she wanted to read something dark at the moment rather than some of the lovely dovely stuff her friends read.

She continued her examination of the shelves, gently running her fingers along the spines. Her leg suddenly hit something, causing her to stumble. Cursing under her breath, she rubbed her leg and looked up, curious on what she had tripped over.

Sitting on the floor, holding a book, was a boy, who Clare thought was around eighteen or nineteen. He had dark brown hair, which almost looked black in the light. He wore a grey t-shirt, with what looked like a Wombat holding a guitar on it, and black skinny jeans. He looked pale, an almost sickly look; however his green eyes were piercing her with such brightness, that she blushed slightly.

"Sorry," She said, her hand instinctively moving to her hair, tucking a few loose strands behind her ear.

"That…that's ok," the guy said, stuttering slightly, still staring at her, causing her to feel uncomfortable. They stood there for a few moments, none of them knowing what to say, but neither of them really wanting to walk away from the awkwardness either.

"You looking for anything in particular?" the guy asked, causing Clare to smile briefly, feeling the awkwardness lift.

"Not really, I want to see if there is anything good in this section

I feel like something gory for a change." She said, looking around the shelves, trying hard not to focus on the guy's beautiful eyes.

"Have you tried Blood Red Road?" He guy said, pulling himself to his feet, holding the book he had been reading in his right hand, while his left hand ran though his hair, which Clare noticed was slightly damp. "It's not practically gory, however it's very original, the storyline is brilliant, and the romance in it isn't half bad," he continued, disappearing into the fantasy section for a moment before returning with the book in his hand.

Clare took the book carefully from the guy's hand, flicking the book over and studying the blurb, reading it underneath her breath.

"Looks pretty good." She said, looking back up, causing her eyes to look at his again. She blushed again, looking back down at the book, still feeling his gaze on her.

They fell back into silence again, however it was a comfortable silence, and Clare got the courage to look back up at the guy again. He was smiling sweetly at her, causing her stomach to feel weird, a blush creeping up onto her face.

"There you are Eli," A voice called, breaking the silence, causing them to look away from each other.

Clare looked at the girl that had interrupted their, with no other word to describe it, moment. The girl had long chestnut brown hair that fell past her bust, the tips dyed pitched black. Her eyes were outlined with think black mascara and orange eye shadow. She wore a casual cocktail dress. Silvery white in colour, with a thick pink and white striped scarf tied round her waist, hung down off her back to her ankles, looking almost like a cat tail. It clashed slightly with the pair of ripped black jeans that were covered in paint splatters, giving the girl, in Clare's mind, a slightly mental appearance.

….

* * *

"Eh, yeah...Sorry Kath" Eli mumbled, his eyes flicking back over to the girl again, feeling slightly light headed all of a sudden.

"You find anything you wanna get?" Kathleen asked, eyeing him and the girl, an amused expression on her face.

"Yeah." He replied, holding up the fearie book for Kathleen to see, still staring at the girl, who was staring at Kathleen with a bewildered look on her face.

"Ok, well…give it to me," Kathleen stated, walking forward and grabbing the book from Eli's hand, placing it with the manga book she had picked out.

Eli bent down and picked up his rucksack from the floor, glancing back over to the girl again.

"The books' corner is bent." he pointed out.

"Oh…" The girl replied, turning the book over and examining it.

"Let me get you a non-bent one," Eli asked, a plan forming in his mind, the girl looking at him for a few seconds before nodding. Eli gently took the book from her hand and walked away, a smirk spreading over his face.

He walked until he was out of sight, and then went over to where he had found Blood Red Road. Spotting one, he switched it for the one he had; checking it over to make sure it was in perfect condition. He swung his rucksack round and unzipped it, rummaging around for a few moments before pulling out his wallet. Closing his bag again, he walked to the front of the store, to find a woman sitting behind a desk reading a magazine.

"I would like to buy this please," Eli said, holding the Blood Red Road book out to the lady. The woman took it and flipped it over, scanning the bar code till the scanner let out a beep.

"That will be $8.99," The woman stated. Eli opened up his wallet and pulled out a $10 note, handing it to the lady. She took the money and rummaged around in the register for some change.

"Here is your change and receipt," She said, handing the book back with the receipt tucked into the first page, and placing the money into Eli's free hand.

Muttering a thank you, he walked behind a shelve, making sure the woman couldn't see him. Placing his wallet back into his bag, he pulled out a pen and opened the book to the first page, making sure not to bend the front cover. He placed the book on his knee and quickly scribbled a message in it before placing the pen back into his back, standing up and walking back over to the gothic section.

…..

Clare stood awkwardly, waiting for Eli to return with the book, feeling the girl studying her. She pretended to be interested in some books on the shelves, though actually felt really uncomfortable.

"What took you so long?" She heard the girl Kath call, turning around, seeing Eli walking up towards her.

"Sorry, it took a bit longer than planned to find." Eli said defensively, walking past Kath and handing the book back to Clare. His fingers brushed against hers slightly, causing a blush to creep up onto her cheeks.

"See you around," he smiled, turning around and indicating to Kath that it was time to go.

…

* * *

"She's a cutie" Kathleen teased, as soon as they were out of earshot of the girl.

"Shut up," Eli laughed, grinning brightly at the floor, thinking about her reaction when she found what he had written.

…..

* * *

Clare glanced down at the book, spotting something sticking out of the top of the book. Curious she opened the book, gasping slightly when she saw it was a receipt. Blushing deeply, the glanced at some words, written in blue pen, on the page

_Dear Blue eyes, Hope you enjoy this book, its brilliant and I knw you will injoy it_

_Hopefully I'll see you around_

_P.S - You have really beautiful eyes_

_Eli x_

_..._

* * *

**Ok, information time**

**Kathleen is my Degrassi Original character, but only parts of her personality will be shown in the fanfiction, as her storyline is really complicated, and doesn't fit with the storyline.**

**Eli and Kathleen are 19, Kathleen is the oldest, and Eli has only just turned 19. Adam is 18, while Clare is 16.**

**Eli doesn't suffer from bi-polar in this, just standard depression, as I have no idea how to portray someone with bipolar, but I do know how to portray standard depression (as I suffer from it)**

**Adam is transgender in this story**

**Clare is not as innocent in this story, she more comfortable doing things, and she got a few secrets that will be reviled.. **

**All four of them have/had really bad home lives, more being reviled in later chapters (though Adams is easy to guess) **

**Everyone in this story is going to be ooc, but I have a very good reason for it**

**Oh, and don't judge a book by its cover….**


	2. Hymn for the Missing

**Not Beta Read**

* * *

_I was standing in a dark room, with nothing in it but a cage. In that cage, was a brilliant white bird. There was no one in the room, but all I knew is, I had to make sure that bird stayed in its cage, or something terrible would happen. The bird was flapping about the cage, smashing itself against the bars, trying to get though the gaps, trying to be free._

_I don't know how, but it somehow managed to push its way through one of the gaps, glancing at me with bright green eyes before flying though the open window. I ran outside, trying to find the bird, looking everywhere, seeing it fly further away from me, not wanting to know what was to happen to me._

_It grew dark, too dark for me to see almost anything, so I walked back to the room with the cage. Except it wasn't the room with a cage anymore, it was a children's bedroom, a bed pressed against the wall, toys covering every visible surface. I walked closer to the bed, and saw something that made me want to scream and turn away. _

_It was the bird, the brilliant white bird, well, half of it anyway. What was lying on the bed, just its flesh, feet, feathers and eyes, staring back at me. It lay flatly on the bed, no insides, no blood, no life. I turned and ran to the door, tried to pull it open, but it had been locked. Something warm splashed against my back, trickling down my skin, flooding over my feet. _

_I turned around again, and watch blood flow off the bed, from where the dead bird lay. The walls and toys were all splattered with the blood, causing my heart to beat faster. I walked over to the bird again, my feet stepping into the pools of blood, staining my skin. I felt my body shudder and I cover my mouth, feeling like I was going to vomit. The bird was still there, but now the other half remained. Gone were the flesh, feet, feathers and eyes, now all that remained was the blood, the insides, and the bones, all twisted and bleeding onto the cloth and floor._

_I slowing began to step back, wanting to leave this hellish room. My back bashed against something, causing me to gasp in pain. I felt something wrap around me, holding me in place. I felt something warm on my neck, someone whispering words in my ears, words I did not want to hear. I closed my eyes, feeling tears trickling out of them, my head feeling dizzy, my body shaking._

* * *

Clare Screamed, sitting bolt upright in her bed, her body shaking, drenched in sweat. She began breathing heavily, whipping the tears from her eyes, feeling dizzy. She sat there, breathing in and out till her body had almost completely stopped shaking.

Closing her eyes, she ran a hand though her hair and fell backwards onto her bed, kicking off the covers, letting the cold air hit her skin, cooling the sweat on her skin. She turned to face her clock, peeping open her eyes so she could see what time it was. Five twenty three she read, running her hand across her eyes again before sitting up again. Knowing her mum wouldn't come running even if she had woken up, Clare slid off her bed and walked over to her bedroom door. She slowly pulled it open, peeping out to make sure her mum wasn't out in the hallway or had come to make sure Clare hadn't broken anything during her nightmare. She pushed the door open fully and walked to the bathroom, carefully pulling it open and flicking the light on.

She locked the door and lent her forehead against the door for a few seconds, shivering as she began stripping her pyjamas of her skin, before walking over to the bath tub. Carefully, she lifted her leg over the edge of it and set it down on the cold surface. Still shivering, she placed her hands on the edge and swung her other leg into the tub, causing her to be crouching on the cold surface. Reaching out, she turned both the hot and cold tap on, watching it stream out and lap around her ankles. Clare sighed, feeling the water slowly climb up her legs. Grabbing on the sides, she slowly lowered herself so she was sitting in the bath, her knees brought up to her chest. She gently hugged her knees, softly humming the lyrics to some song that she couldn't really remember, resting her chin on her knees.

When the water looked like it was going to overflow the bathtub, Clare lent forward and turned both the taps off. Leaning back, she ran her hands though her hair, then all along her body, whipping the last remains of the sweat off her body. She lay back, not really caring that the tips of her hair were now drenched, or that she had school in two hours. She closed her eyes again, humming the song lyrics again.

She slowly brought her knees out of the water, her body sliding even further into the clear expanse surrounding her. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed clung onto the sounds and lifted her knees up fully, causing her head to sink under. Her eyes stung from the water rushing over her eyeball, but she didn't care. Her ears pounded with the distorted sound of the real world. After a while, her lung began to cave in, forcing her arms to pull her back to the surface. Breaking the water's surface, Clare began gasping, her lungs to refill her body with Oxygen. Running her hand though her wet, lank her, she lay back and began relishing in the feeling of oxygen running though her body again.

She lay there for a long time, till the bath water had turned cold again, and she began shivering. Sitting back up again, she groped around in the water for a while till she had a hold on the bathplug. Pulling it out, she dropped it on the floor, before grabbing onto the sides. Pulling herself up into a standing position, she watched the droplets of water falling off her body and into the bath.

Stepping out, she leant against the rim of the bath, her face to the ground, surrounded by the dripping wet hair. Glancing up, she started at her reflection in the mirror on the other side of the small room. She was pale; her skin was whitish, almost having a ghostly glow to it. Her normally wavy, honey coloured hair, was dyed a dull brown by the water, the strands plastering her face, or laying lankly, lifeless.

She felt like vomiting, she couldn't stand looking at herself, the broken girl she now was. All It did was remind her of everything, everything that had happened in the last two years, everything that had caused her life to fall to pieces, turning her into this. The thin, pale, broken girl she was forced to see, every day of her life.

Grabbing a towel out of the basket by the door, she wrapped it carefully around her thin body, holding it in place with her right arm. Unlocking the door, she walked back to her room, being careful not to wake her mum. After closing her bedroom door, she unwrapped the towel from around her body, and began using it to dry the droplets from her body, first her arms, then her torso, legs, and finally her hair.

Once she was done, she chucked it onto her bed, not caring if it made her bed damp. She picked up one of her bra's from her bedroom floor, rapping the base of it around her chest, underneath her bust. Clasping the two claps together, she carefully pulled it around, slipping the straps over her shoulder. After making sure it was on properly, she grabbed a fresh pair of pants from her drawers and slipped them on, before rummaging around her floor for her school shirt and jeans. Pulling her arms though the shirt's sleeves, she ran her hands under her hair and pulled it out of the shirts collar. Buttoning it up, she quickly slipped her jeans, buckling up the belt to keep it in place. Grabbing her rucksack of the end of her bed, she unzipped the front pocket and pulled her fragrance spray out of it. Holding it up to her neck, she pressed the lid down and moved her arm down and up her body. Stuffing the spray back into her bag, she swung the straps over her shoulders, un-twirling one of the straps, as it was digging into her neck. She bent down, so she was kneeling next to her bed. Placing her hand carefully underneath her bed, she began pulling clothes out from underneath, until she wrapped her fingers around the back of something cold. Pulling out her laptop from its safe hiding place, she unplugged her headphones from the jack point, placing them on her bed before pushing her Laptop back into place, grabbing some of her clothes and stuffing then over her laptop again.

Picking up her headphones, and her iPhone that lay discarded on her bedside table, she plugged her headphones in and placed them around her neck. Quickly typing a text on her phone, she click send and placed it into her pocket, yawning briefly and rubbing her eyes.

Not bothering to shut her bedroom door, Clare walked down the stairs, switching on the lights as she did so. The bottom floor of the house was illuminated and the dull fade of the artificial lights, not that Clare minded. Spying her mum's handbag lying abandoned on the kitchen table, Clare walked over to it, unclicking the catch that kept the bag closed, pulling out her mum's purse and opening it. Taking a $10 note, Clare discarded the purse on the table again, stuffing the note into her back pocket. Taking her grey hooded jacket off the coat pegs by the door, she sat down on the door mat and pulled her trainers on, not bothering to tie her laces up. She unbolted the front door, she wrapped her jacket her jacket tighter around her, before slipping out into the October air.

* * *

…..

"Eli, get the hell out of bed" Kathleen yelled, slamming her fist against Eli's bedroom door, "We have a class this morning, and I will bloody leave you behind if you don't get your arse moving". Adam poked his head out of his bedroom, looking like he had just spent the night grave digging. He rubbed his eyes and glared at Kathleen. "Will you keep it down, I was planning to lie in, but you had to bloody start screaming at," he paused for a moment to look at the clock, "six forty-five in the flipping morning. Seriously, when are you even up with flipping early?"

"We have class at half 8," Kathleen explained, now attempting to shove open the door, which Adam now realised was locked, by smashing herself against it. "And Eli still has to finish his bloody course work, which he would have had done in time, if he didn't spend most of his day walking around town!"

"Just fuck off" Adam heard Eli mutter from inside. Yawning again, Adam stepped out into the living room, running his hand lazily though is bed head

"Will you to stop it both of you. Your acting like ten year olds" Adam snapped, grabbing a shirt that was lying on the back off his door and pulling it over his binder.

"Eli is the one who has locked himself in his room again," Kathleen glared, still attempting to break Eli's bedroom door down.

"Because I wanted to sleep, rather than be woken up by some nosey, loud girl who…."

"I DON'T WANT TO BE HEARING THIS AT SEVEN AM IN THE MORNING," Adam yelled, pulling on a pair of jeans and storming out of his room, glaring daggers at Kathleen, "You guys are getting worse and worse every day. Fucking hell, I just need to get out of here". Adam grabbed his wallet and keys before unlatching the door and storming outside.

* * *

…

She lay curled up underneath a tree, her jacket wrapped tightly around her, shielding her from the frosty cold October winds. Her bag lay open by her side, lying on top of it was a half-eaten bag of crisps and a half drunk bottle of coke. She nuzzled into the tree, turning a page of her book, her eyes to heavy to see the words properly. Bending the corner of the page, she half heartily ran her fingers across the pages, flicking them playfully.

She paused at the second page, carefully pushing the book open slightly, so her finger could trace the words that had been dyed into the paper. Smiling weakly, she placed her book into her bag, along with her crisps and drink. Zipping it up, she lay down and rested her head on the damp ground, staring into nothingness, letting sleep wash over her.

* * *

**Sorry if it's a crap chapter, I finished it at 3am in the morning, and I was really tired. This was going to be part of a really long chapter, but I wanted to upload something, and if I had left it was one long chapter, it wouldn't be done for at least 2 more weeks.**

**The nightmare describe at the beginning, was an actual nightmare I had, it creped the hell out me for days, and it fitted with what I have planned.**

**The song that Clare is humming, is Hymn for the Missing by Red**

**You will see more Eclare interaction in a next chapter, or the chapter after that (depending on how long I make my next chapter), We will also gain some interaction between Becky and Adam aswell.**

**Please leave me a review, telling me what you think of the story so far, any theory's, or simple how to improve my writing**


End file.
